


A Little Fish and a Big Wreck

by DarkAcey



Series: Go Off the Deep End and companion works [5]
Category: Original Work, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Dream Sex, Gay Male Character, Growth, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, M/M, Magic Fingers, Magical Artifacts, Mpreg, Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shipwrecks, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Transformation, Unbirth, Underwater, Vore, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey
Summary: Silas has a nightmare about having responsibilities and wanting to be a father.





	A Little Fish and a Big Wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Off the Deep End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100243) by [DarkAcey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey). 
  * Inspired by [Chapter 39.5 from Go Off the Deep End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766679) by [DarkAcey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey). 



> This nightmare takes place immediately after Chapter 39.5. If you want to see the context/build up for Silas' fears in this sequence, read the previous work in this series. 
> 
> (Also, this technically fits in the canon of Go Off the Deep End, but I'm just going to pretend it doesn't actually happen...)

When Silas finally fell asleep after showing Erick around the shoal all day, he found himself swimming through the open ocean towards a sunken Viking ship. The keel had broken over a mountain of rock. The mast had snapped, falling into the sand behind the wreck. Tatters of its once-maroon sail floated in the currents.

“Erick, look!” Silas said, darting forward to explore its hull.

Erick faltered for a moment, surprised, then hurried after him.

Inside the ship, Silas pointed out how coral had taken root on the deck and the rows of benches where Vikings sat to propel their ship. He swam through a narrow opening to get below deck and continued deeper and deeper down through its hull, as if the inside was larger than the outside. It became a man o’ war instead of a Viking ship. Amid barrels crusted with coral, he found a strongbox on the ground.

“I got it,” Erick said, suddenly holding a knife he didn’t have before. He stuck the point into the lock and snapped it open.

“Wow…” Silas pushed his hands into a pile of gold coins. His fingers found the edge of a woven belt, so he pulled it out and saw it had rubies and strange glyphs embroidered along its length.

“Let me see that.” Erick took the belt before Silas could hand it to him. He looked at it for a moment, then put it around his waist. It had a gold buckle that clicked together like a lock. Erick started to say that it seemed too big, but then the rubies glimmered. The weaving appeared to tighten, yet the belt was not shrinking. Erick’s waist and the rest of him began growing. “Silas!” He grit his teeth against a groan.

Silas yelped in shock and fell back against the wall.

Struggling to talk as his limbs extended and muscles expanded, Erick said, “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know!” Silas looked up at the hole they had come through to get to the bottom of the wreck. “We need to get out of here!” He shot through it and turned back. “Come on!” he shouted, holding out his hand towards Erick.

 Erick had already doubled in size. He ignored Silas’ hand and grabbed the edges of the hole to pull himself through. His waist got stuck for a moment before he managed to yank himself out.

Silas swam as quickly as he could to get back out of the maze of the wreck, but he kept looking back at Erick to make sure he was following. He struggled to get through each layer of the ship as he continued growing to the size of an orca and then some. When one hole was too small for him to swim through, he struck the edges to break them wider, tearing through the wood like fan coral. He broke through the rest of the ship with increasing ferocity and panic, scaring Silas more than his increasing size.

Silas flew out of the wreck seconds before Erick burst out of the top like a kraken. His tail whipped out and he flipped around to look at the massive hole he had created in the deck of the ship. His growth stopped. He and Silas faced each other, open-mouthed. Erick had grown to the size of a blue whale.

“You… you’re huge!” Silas’ arms fell to his sides, frozen in shock. He began floating down slowly because he stopped swimming.

Erick looked down at himself, at a loss for words. The enchanted belt had ended up growing with him and now rested snuggly at the divide between his skin and scales. Noticing Silas sinking, he held out a giant hand to catch him in his palm. The amber-eyed merman was the size of a sardine to him. “You look so tiny,” Erick said, cupping his fingers around him.

Silas could barely squeak in response. He had no idea how to keep care of Erick before, but now he was gigantic and Silas couldn’t think of anything except that his chest and abs looked even more impressive. His thick biceps could snap ropes, Silas imagined. He wanted to swim up to him and feel his heart beat, to see if it beat more slowly like a whale or if it was racing as much as his own.

“Are you okay?” Erick asked.

“I-I…” Silas wanted to scream no, that he was supposed to be asking if Erick was okay, not the other way around. It was his job to care for Erick. Silas wasn’t a baby anymore. He was supposed to become a father soon.

“I’ll keep care of you, don’t worry.” Erick ran his giant finger over Silas’ chest and pulled it down across his crimson and gold tail to flick the end of his tailfin. He brought his finger back up to rub his stomach and poke at the entrance of his genital slit.

Silas shuddered, involuntarily making an indecent sound. The pad of Erick’s finger felt hot against his scales. Breathless, he said, “Erick, what…?”

“Hush, my little fish.” Erick cradled Silas in his hand against his wide chest as he turned and laid himself down against the mountain of rock. Its tip reached only the base of Erick’s neck. The ship behind him was barely longer than his broad shoulders. His tail stretched across the sandy seafloor and curved back up against another rocky hill, making an iridescent valley of cerulean scales. Erick’s heartbeat pulsed steadily against Silas’ skin.

Silas tried to dart out of Erick’s hand, but Erick caught him and pressed him gently back down against his palm. He traced his finger around Silas’ face, brushing back his blond hair, and then rested it beneath his chin to lift up his face. Silas stared at Erick, overwhelmed by the depth of his viridian eyes. His dark eyebrows were low, his lips parted slightly.

“You’re so perfect,” Erick murmured, again petting Silas’ slender chest and arms.

Silas flinched, ticklish, and turned away his face. A bright blush bloomed across his cheeks. “You don’t mean that,” he said, clenching his hands as his tailfin curled. He looked hesitantly back up at Erick’s face. “Right? I’m too small, and I can’t do anything right on my own.”

“No, you’re just right.” Erick lifted him up to kiss the top of his head.

Silas stiffened. “You—!” He couldn’t finish the thought, as shocked as he was.

“You’re so soft,” Erick whispered against Silas’ auditory fin. His breath rippled through Silas’ hair and across his neck, making him shiver. “You have such lean little muscles. I want to touch every inch of you.”

Moaning as Erick turned him over to stoke his back with his thumb, Silas clutched the side of Erick’s hand. “S-stop! Why do your fingers feel so good?”

“If it feels good, why should I stop?” He continued petting his tail with his thumb and used his finger to rub Silas’ back and forth, making him arc his spine and gasp.

“Because!” Silas bit his lip against another moan. “This is weird! You’re so big now, we shouldn’t… we should…”

“It’s just an enchantment,” Erick said. “Let me have some fun first. Don’t you want to make me happy?”

“Yes?” Silas answered, but he didn’t know if he wanted to make Erick happy like this, to just be a plaything in his hands. Yet it felt so good to give up, to let him be in control. Erick wouldn’t really hurt him. Even as a giant, his fingers were so gentle.

“That’s what I thought.” Erick flipped Silas back onto his back and started massaging his genital slit, pushing back the scales covering it. He used to fingers to encouraging it to open up and let his cock slide out. It was just a little longer than Erick’s thumbnail. With his thumb and forefinger, Erick lightly pinched it.

“Ah!” Silas pressed his hands into Erick’s palms, curling his tail back around Erick’s hand.

Erick laughed. “Look at you, so precious.” He used his free thumb to stroke the side of Silas’ face as he began rubbing Silas’ cock. Silas leaned his face into Erick’s thumb as his cock quickly grew hard, but Erick’s thumb and forefinger weren’t enough to bring him release.

“E-Erick…” Silas moaned. “Please, more…”

“You’re making me hungry, talking like that,” Erick said. “Should I give you a taste? You are such a sweet little morsel.”

Silas blinked, panting. “What?”

Rather than answer, Erick brought Silas up to his lips and kissed his chest. He continued fondling Silas’ cock as his tongue slipped out past his lips and licked him.

Yelping, Silas threw his hands against Erick’s giant cheeks. Turning his face to get away from his nose, he shouted, “That tickles!”

Erick smiled against his skin. The edges of his mouth pushed up at Silas’ hands. “Does it now?” He let the tip of his tongue touch Silas’ bellybutton and sweep its way up over his gills to his neck.

Silas cringed with his whole body, but cried out in pleasure.

“You taste so good,” Erick said. “I want to fill myself up with every bit of you.”

“Huh?” Silas squeezed shut his eyes as he groaned involuntarily again. Between breaths, he said, “You can’t eat me!”

“True, I shouldn’t, but I know where else I can keep you.” Erick gave Silas’ chest and head one last kiss each before he moved him away from his face and over the expanse of his tanned chest. Keeping ahold of Silas with one hand, he pressed his fingers to his own genital slit. He stroked his entrance up and down, slowly making himself open up.

Silas couldn’t look away. Beneath the fold covering his genital slit, the pink flesh of his cloaca pulsed slightly. Its walls looked pillow-soft, but the horror of himself going into its depths terrified him. “Erick, you can’t put me down there!”

“Nonsense,” Erick said, his eyes half-lidded as he continued working his fingers deeper inside himself. His massive chest rose and fell, his breathing becoming heavier. “You’ll be safe inside me. You’ll be my baby.”

“I don’t want to be! Erick!” Silas pushed against his thumb, trying to escape from his grip, but the giant merman’s hand was too strong. “Please, I’m supposed to keep care of you! I can’t do anything if I’m your baby!”

“Don’t be silly, Silas.” Erick pulled out his fingers and moved Silas towards his entrance. “You make such a good baby. You’ll be nice and warm in my womb.”

“No!” Silas threw his arms in front of himself, trying to keep himself from going inside Erick’s cloaca, but his hands slipped on his walls and slid inside. It grew dark as his head fell in next. He flailed his tail and beat his hands against Erick’s walls, trying to make Erick let him out, but Erick only groaned.

“Your little hands feel so good.” Erick continued pushing Silas deeper little by little as Silas kept fighting to stop him. His hand fell to the seafloor beside him. His fingers curled in, leaving deep groves in the sand.

“Erick!” Silas shouted, but his voice was dampened by quivering pink flesh surrounding him. “Erick, please!” He tried to twist his way around to claw his way back out, but Erick’s walls tightened around him.

“Almost there…” Erick pushed Silas the rest of the way down with the tip of his finger. He pressed his hand against his entrance and closed the sides of his genital slit. Breathing hard, he dug deeper lines in the sand. “Gods, you’re wiggling so much in there.”

Despite his escape being closed off, Silas found he could still see in the darkness. He tried whipping his tail against Erick’s entrance, striking it over and over. It only made his walls pulse against him on all sides even more. Silas then tried to turn around, but the soft tunnel wouldn’t yield enough. “Let me out, Erick! You can’t keep me in here!”

“No,” Erick said, breathless. “You won’t ever have to leave. No one can hurt you in there.”

“I don’t care!” Left with no other choice, Silas began pulling himself deeper, hoping to find a point where the tunnel widened again. He wriggled his tail to slide forward little by little. One hand at a time, he gripped Erick’s throbbing walls and inched ahead.

“Ngh… Yes, just like that.”

“Shut up, Erick!” Silas continued on until he found a closed, tight slit. He forced his fingers between the muscles.

Erick cried out, arcing his back as his tail curled in. Both his hands struck the seafloor and clenched fistfuls of sand.

The whole tunnel rocked, startling Silas. Gritting his teeth in determination, he then pushed his fingers deeper and then pulled each side of the muscle to widen the opening. He heard Erick continue shouting in pain or pleasure, he didn’t know which, as he managed to open it wide enough to get his head and shoulders through.

Past the tight opening was a round, open space. The whole area stretched and shrunk in time with Erick’s heavy breathing. Since there was enough room inside to turn around, Silas slipped the rest of the way in. The end of his tailfin got stuck for a moment, but he put his hands on either side of the opening to jerk it out. “There,” Silas said. “Now I can get out of here.” He turned to look towards where he figured Erick’s head was. “I’m going to get out, you hear me!”

Exhausted from shouting, Erick put his hand over his stomach. “I can barely feel you anymore,” he said, disappointed. “How am I supposed to make sure you’re okay if I can’t even tell if you’re there?”

“Just let me out and you’ll know!”

Yet Erick ignored him as he looked at the belt. “Can this help?” he mused aloud, taking hold of the lock on the enchanted belt. He found a little notched wheel set into its side and turned it slightly with his thumb. Immediately, he shrunk enough for his head to become level with the top of the mountain he was laying on.

Silas yelped when the walls of the space around him suddenly constricted. The loss of space forced him to curl up his tail against his chest. “Erick! What are you doing?”

Erick groaned at the abrupt growth of his stomach. He now had a small bump right beneath his bellybutton. He ran his hand over the distended skin, sighing. “There we go. That’s more like it.”

Silas felt Erick’s hand run over him and he struck his fist against it. “Stop that!” He tried to twist around to go back through the opening he came through, but it had shrunk too small for Silas to fit.

Erick laughed tiredly at his little fist hitting his hand. “I can feel you kicking me, my little fish. You’re still so small in there, though. But if I just…” He turned the notched wheel again and shrunk back down further. His stomach distended farther, making him look four months pregnant. He clenched his jaw against a moan and grabbed his stomach. His hand could no longer cover its full expanse.

Silas fought back against the tightening walls, but the taut bubble of skin held him tightly. Half of the bubble holding had lightened because of the sunlight outside, but Silas could make out the shadow of Erick’s hand at the bottom curve of his stomach.

“Yes, that’s even better,” Erick said, smiling at the little bumps appearing on his stomach as Silas hit him from inside. “But, I think I can still feel more of you.”

Erick turned the notched wheel one more time, spinning it further than before to make him return to the size of an orca. His stomach ballooned out to look nine months pregnant, nearly overdue. He cried out at the growth spurt. His bellybutton popped out. As he ran his hand over the tightly stretched skin, he trembled and moaned when his fingers bumped over his sensitive bellybutton.

“Erick, you’re going to tear your stomach open if you shrink back any further!” Silas shouted. “Make yourself bigger again and let me out before you hurt yourself!” The walls seemed too thin around him now, but they still held him firmly.

“I’m fine,” Erick said, but his voice was strained. “You’re perfect like this.” He traced his fingers across Silas’ arm and down his back, able to feel the shape of him entirely now.

Silas flinched away from his touch and smacked his finger, but his fist bounced harmlessly against the wall of his womb.

Erick hummed, content as he adjusted to his stomach’s final size. “You’re making me feel so full and sleepy.” He rubbed little circles around his bellybutton, gently pressing on Silas’ tail.

Silas jerked his tail, nailing Erick right at the entrance to his womb.

Erick grimaced, but still smiled. “Don’t do that, Silas.” He moved his hand to rub at bottom of his gravid stomach. “It’s time to sleep now.”

“I don’t want to sleep!” Silas twisted around to face the entrance to Erick’s womb and began pounding on it. “Let me out!”

“You’re such a fussy baby.” Erick turned to lay on his side and folded his arm under his head. “But that’s okay. You’ll tire yourself out eventually, and you’ll still be right here with me.”

“No!” Silas kept trying to get out, to keep Erick awake, but the giant merman simply continued rubbing the swell of his stomach until he fell asleep.

Before Silas could try to wake him back up, awoke in his bed alcove to Erick calling his name.

“Silas?” Erick asked, looking concerned as he pushed aside the curtain to see him. “It’s time for breakfast. What were you mumbling about?”

Silas’ face turned lobster red and he hid behind his sponge pillow. “Nothing! Just a nightmare.”

Erick raised an eyebrow. “Okay,” he said skeptically. “Well, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Silas remained in his bed alcove, wishing he could suffocate himself in his pillow.


End file.
